


A tale from the North

by hopevol2



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-08 19:19:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1952997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopevol2/pseuds/hopevol2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Viola's father, Abelfare Bolton, vassal of Walder Frey dies of a fever, she goes to Dreadfort to live  under the protection of her uncle Roose. She hadn't seen him since she was a child, not even when his cousin Domeric's died, with whom she was engaged and she had never met her uncle's bastard Ramsay, who was now officialy a Bolton.<br/>Until that day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Viola

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own A song of Ice and Fire

The first snowflakes of the year fell over the Dreadfort. It was strange, since the weather was still warm as the past days of summer. Roose Bolton frowned: he hoped his wife didn't have any trouble on her way from The Twins. He shook the snow from his elbows and waited patiently for her arrival by his bastard's side. Days before, he had recieved a crow that brought him bad news: his younger brother, Abelfare, had died due to a fever or some sort of illness, and his only daughter that was raised between the Freys was accompaning Walda to reunite with the only family she had left. He barely rememered her, a blurred image of a little girl running between the trees. He just hoped the gods were on his side and brought her home safe, as Walda. 

The girl had been engaged to Domeric since the day she was born, but she didn’t make it to his funeral, for she had to take care of Walder Frey’s sixth wife who passed away a few weeks after Domeric’s death. Roose didn’t blame her for not coming, but he felt sad for her: he knew how much Viola and his son cared for each other. He looked at Ramsay, who cared for no one but by himself. He really hoped he wouldn’t misbehave or hurt his niece or wife by any chance. After all, they were Boltons. 

-Nervous? –he asked to his son. 

Ramsay looked back at him, without understanding his question.

-No. Why do you ask?

-Well –Roose sighed-, now you’ll know how it feels to have a real mother and not that woman who gave you to me…

-Yes, father –Ramsay replied, not liking the way he spoke about his mother. They went quiet for a long time and then he said:- Is she pretty? 

-What? 

-I just asked if she’s pretty. 

-Well, let’s just say…-but suddenly Roose stopped talking. He heard the horses trotting in the distance and saw a few of them crossing the gates. 

Banners with the flayed man of the Bolton fluttered everyway, and those who were curious went to see the new Lady Bolton, a fat and round woman who dismounted clumsily from a brown horse, which made Ramsay laugh. 

-Quiet! –his father scolded him with an angry look, and Ramsay stopped laughing. 

Father and son approached her. Walda bowed to his husband. 

-My lord-she said. 

 -Welcome, my lady 

-Roose greeted her. 

-A plesure, mother! -Ramsay kissed her on the cheek. 

Walda smiled at her stepson shyly. Roose had told her about her bastard son, Ramsay, He was no longer a Snow and that ment he was his legimate heir, but even son Walda would try to give her husband a few more children. 

Roose looked for his niece between his soldiers and horses, but there was no sign of her, which worried him. 

-Take my wife to her chambers –he told to one of his maids 

-Follow me, my lady –said the maid, and they both saw them go into the castle. Finally a white horse ridden by a young girl stopped infront of them. Her eyes were the colour of honey, and her hair long curly was kissed by fire. 

-Uncle Roose? –she asked, unsure. He didn’t recognized her at first. How could he? He hadn’t seen her for years.

-Viola? Is that you? Viola dismounted the horse and smiled, giving him a hug. 

-It is me, uncle –she seemed to understand him perfectly-. It’s been a long time, I guess…

-Look at you, you are almost a woman! –“A beautiful woman” thought Roose-. I hope you didn’t have a difficult journey…

-I had never seen the snow before and at first I didn’t know how to react –Viola confessed-. But when I saw there was nothing to worry about, it wasn’t so bad. Ramsay founded it funny and it wasn’t until he laughed when Viola realized he was there: a pale and darkhaired man whose eyes were as cold as two chips of dirty ice. -And you are…?

-Viola, this is your cousin Ramsay –Roose introduced them-. I think you never met.

-Pardon me, my lord, I didn’t know it was you –Viola excused herself and bowed to Ramsay. She had never met him but he had hear stories in The Twins about how rude Ramsay could be sometimes. 

-Don’t bow –Ramsay ordered her-. There’s no need, cousin. My father is right: we hadn’t meet before. I would remember if we had, you are more beautiful than I thought…

Viola stepped back, uncomfortable, and only whispered “thank you”. 

-Well, let’s all go inside, shall we? –Roose proposed-. We will freeze out here if we stay any longer…

-He gave her his arm and she hooked on him while they went inside the castle-. I’m sorry about your father. He was my brother, and a good man. 

-I’m sorry about Domeric too –Viola said-. I’ve still haven’t forgiven myself not visiting you after the funeral, but I wasn’t ready to come –her voice went sad-. I still find it hard not to cry when I think of him… 

-You mustn’t be so harsh on yourself, child –Roose told her-. I know you wanted to come, and I know how much you loved him so there’s nothing to worry about. Here you will be safe and I’ll take care of you.

Viola observed the corridor. It had been years since the last time she had visited her family. Long ago she had been running across the same corridor with Domeric, playing tag or hide-and-seek. She remembered nostalgic how she always won those games, running faster than him. Domeric was more a bard than other thing and perhaps it was that gentle character of his that won her affection so quickly. She could have been his lady, but Domeric wasn’t there anymore.

-Do you like the Dreadfort, my lady? –Ramsay interrupted her thoughts.

-Everything seems so different…-Viola said-. When did you came to live with your father? If you don’t mind me to ask. 

Ramsay smiled showing his sharp teeth. 

-After my brothers funeral –he said. 

-Did you ever get to meet him? –Viola asked him. 

Roose looked down. Ramsay’s smile banished. 

-Why do you ask? 

Viola shook her head. 

-For no special reason, I just wanted to know… 

-I did met him –said Ramsay before she could say another word-. Once, before he died. Viola felt sad for him.

-He was a great man –she said-. Sometimes he would even visit me at The Twins. I’m sorry you didn’t get to know him better. 

-I wish I could feel sorry too –Ramsay answered her back-. Meeting him that one time wasn’t enough to get to know him so… But of course, I’m sure he was a great person. It seems Lady Walda is a great woman too.

Roose gave him a cold look for his last comment, but Ramsay didn’t seem to care. 

Viola’s eyes were filled with tears but she didn’t let anyone notice. She did miss Domeric. 

 

Once in the dining room everyone enjoyed a great meal of roasted boar and braised goose. Roose Bolton stood up to make a toast to his wife and niece’s arrival.

-A toast to my dear and awaited wife, Walda. I wish your life at the Dreadfort will be as pleasant as you expect it to be –they all drank in her honor and Walda blushed and thank her husband for being so thoughtful-. I would also like a toast for my beautiful niece Viola, who I haven’t seen in many years. And just look how she flourished in so few springs. Everyone drank in her honor as well. 

-Now, we shall keep a moment of silence for my brother Abelfare and my son Domeric. May the gods take care of them wherever they might be. 

The dining room went quiet. Viola looked down at her empty plate. She had lost the two people she had loved most. Soon Ramsay started coughing in the middle of that silence. -Sorry, the cooks should have boned better this goose… -he said breaking it. 

Viola glared at him offended. She didn’t know if he did it on purpose or if he actually was just stupid. He looked back at her with a look that froze her completely. His eyes glew as he looked through her. Viola looked away and she closed her eyes, where she saw her father and Domeric’s faces one more time. 

Finally Roose spoke again, announcing an important decision he had made: the Bolton’s lineage had to continue. He should make sure Ramsay married the right woman and that he would marry someone he could not harm or kill when he got bored of her. Viola would be the best option, without a doubt. They were family, family wouldn’t hurt each other, or that’s what he wanted to think, and in case of harming her niece Ramsay would have to face the consequences. 

-I would like to announce a decision I made a long time ago –Roose said-. It seems, at last, that the pieces of this puzzle agreed to fit. In this time of darkness family is all that matters. My son Domeric would have married my niece if he was still alive –he remembered and his face grieved-. I’ve got another son, Ramsay Bolton. And it is my wish that Ramsay will cover Viola under his cloak the way his brother would have. It is my wish that they both get married.

Soon Ramsay’s and his cousin’s faces changed. Ramsay looked at his father surprised, as if he was going to protest against that notice. He didn’t want to get married: he had things to do like having fun hunting innocent women freely in the woods. He didn’t say a word. He just passed the look from his father to Viola. He wanted to see her well, take a closer look. She was a real beauty, slender and young, the wife any men would desire. But she would be a pain in the ass when she founded out what he did for fun. He had always fantasized about marrying a wife who he could torture night and day or finding the perfect match for him, a girl who would be just like Myranda the bed warmer, who truly enjoyed his sadistic games. But he was sure Viola wasn’t that type of woman, and if he made a single scratch on her he knew his father would kill him. 

On the other hand, Viola, not knowing about these activities Ramsay enjoyed to do, just gave a confused look at her uncle, but she quickly took her look down. 

“It makes sense” –she thought-. “My marriage with Domeric was already arranged and everyone knows what happens when the firstborn dies…”

-If it pleases my lord–she said resigned.


	2. Wild boar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay and Viola get to know each other...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'll be uploading chapters frequently :)

When Viola woke up the following morning, she decided to walk arround the Dreatfort alone with her memories. Everything was changed, it seemed grey and gloomy. Or maybe

Domeric was the only one who could help making that place less bitter. The smoke of the warm firewoods impregnated the walls of the fortress. She needed fresh air, maybe

visiting the forest would relieve the sorrow she felt.

The guards looked at her and she was convinced that they were there to control every single step she gave.

“I shouldn’t cause any trouble to uncle Roose” –she told herself-. “Maybe I shouldn’t go too deep in the forest…”

But Viola didn’t get to go inside. She was distracted by the wailings and pleadings she heard that came from the dogs cages. She turned back and went straight to it, wondering

what kind of animal could make a sound like that.

When she did, she found herself face to face with a big strong guard that had been following her.

-Where do you think you are going? –the guard stopped her, taking her by the arm.

-Who is screaming ? –Viola didn’t seem to care at first-. Is that a prisoner you have inside the cage?

The guard pushed her away.

-What do you care? –he yelled at her.

Viola looked at him upset. She opened her mouth to yell him back when suddenly his uncle stopped the discussion.

-Is there a problem ?

-Lord Bolton, this girl…

-This “girl” is my niece, you fool, and the future lady of the North. You would do well to remember it.

The guard turned red but not because he was ashamed: he did fear his lord, but Ramsay was even worse.

-Forgive me, my lady –he apologized to Viola, and with that he left.

Viola looked at him reunite with some other guards that were keeping the dog cages. The horrible screams that she had heard coming from it still gave her shivers.

-Pardon me, my lord, but who is inside that cage? –she asked her uncle, looking for someone between those black dogs in the distance.

-Don’t think about it, my sweet niece –it seemed that those screams were already familiar to him-. Would you like to have breakfast? Come on, walk with me. Let’s have

something to eat. It is cold outside, we’ll be warm in the castle.

Viola had lost her appetite after hearing those screams. She had never heard before so much pain and misery in a human’s voice. But he couldn’t refuse her uncle’s hospitality:

after all he was the only family she had left, besides her cousin Ramsay.

She ate everything they gave her, the food was just exquisite. Roose didn’t take his eyes off her. She was such a sweet creature, always trying to smile and please him. But he

knew her thoughts were still with his son’s prisoner.

She didn’t need to know, he didn’t want to scare her before her wedding with Ramsay.

After breakfast they walked across dark and narrow tunnels until they arrived to the first courtyard were dried plants and flowers rested among snow that was starting to melt.

-Oh, what a pity –she said-. I thought the snow would be there all day…

-It will –Roose assured her-. But it’s still too soon for it to cover everything in white. The weather isn’t cold enough yet for everything to freeze. When the winter comes, snow will

be the last thing you want to see.

Viola smiled. Her father used to say the same. “What do you know, sweet summer child, about the cruelty of winter?”.

Suddenly something caught her eye, a piece of iron under the weak light of the sun, hiding in the mud.

-What is that? –she asked looking at it.

Roose looked down and discovered one of Ramsay’s toys. He recognized the shape of a chain and shackles that twisted between them like big black worms.

-Just a chain –he said, stepping on it. He needed to distract her-. I thought it would be a good idea that you and Ramsay get to know each other better before the big day. How

about a walk with him into the woods? Don’t worry, he know’s them well. You will be escorted to avoid any kind of trouble.

Viola nodded.

-I think it’s a good idea.

-He can be a bit rebellious but… –her uncle warned her.

-I remember Domeric being a bit rebellious too –Viola smiled-. I couldn’t expect less from his brother.

“If only she knew” –Roose thought-. Domeric would have been proud if he saw how you carried on. A golden future awaits you, Viola. It’s good to have you back with us.

When he finished talking he pretended to smile. He himself didn’t believe a word from his speech, but he would protect her from any harm Ramsay could cause her. He owed it to

Domeric.

-Well… you are free to go and ignore my soliloquies. I’m getting old, and you must be bored. This is your home now. If you need me you’ll be able to find me, right? –Roose was

ready to go back to entretain Walda, who would probably be looking for him-. Oh, and one more thing. Don’t enter the forest by yourself. I wouldn’t want you to get lost…

“I wouldn’t want you to get killed” –he thought.

 

 

 

Aren’t you scared of what we might find in the woods? –Ramsay asked her that evening.

His father had asked him to walk with Viola so both of them could get along, something that didn’t please Ramsay. He had already made plans with Myranda, plans that he had to

cancel to obey his father’s orders and entertain his stupid cousin. The things he did to make Roose happy….

-What if a big bad direwolf tries to eat you ?

-There are no direwolves in the Dreadfort –Viola didn’t let him intimidate her-. And why would I be afraid of the forest? I know I don’t remember the paths well, but I’ve ran

between those trees before without anything terrible happening to me.

Ramsay drew a crooked smile on his face.

“So the girl likes running…”

-Then you will walk by my side and I’ll show you the best landscapes –he said-. But you will step where I’ll step and do whatever I ask you to do…

-I will, my lord –Viola promised.

Two weirwood trees kept the forest’s entrance. Viola remembered his father and her praying under them for her mother’s health before she passed away. They walked inside, the

sun was barely seen between that labyrinth of leaves and branches.

-Do you like hunting? –Ramsay wanted to know.

-I don’t know, my lord. I’ve never hunted before –Viola replied-. I guess the persecution must be exciting, but I would feel bad if I killed an animal. I’ve heard you are a good

hunter…

Ramsay enjoyed her compliment.

-Is that so? Well, you might just find it out by yourself. Whenever you are ready for a hunt, of course –he took a look at the guards that were escorting them-. Don’t these guards

bother you? I’m sure we could escape from them and avoid them for a while, I’m starting to feel like a horse surrounded by flies…

Before Viola could say a word Ramsay took her hand and run into the immensity of the forest.

-Lord Bolton! –he heard the guards calling him while they got lost between the trees.

Viola was shocked: he thought he was just kidding when he suggested her to escape from them. Her long dress got caught to some brambles while she followed him, but in the

end she made it and got rid of them.

-We’ll get lost! –she cried, thinking that it would make her cousin stop.

-I know the way back, don’t worry! –the fun has just begun for him-. But it will take them a while to find us…

Ramsay stopped running. There, between the brushwood, Viola saw a fat man resting. At least that’s what she thought when he first saw him, but the vision of blood covering his

face made her wonder if he was dead.

-It’s a man !

-Is it? –Ramsay didn’t agree-. I think it’s just a wild boar. A nasty wild boar whose tongue said terrible things about our family. He even spat at my father’s face and cursed the

House of Bolton. It doesn’t seem like a man to me. But don’t worry, he is still alive…

Viola looked at him terrified. Did he really deserved to be treated that way?

-Is that the prisoner from the dogs cage? –she asked.

Ramsay’s face turned red in anger.

-Who told you about that prisoner?

-No one, my lord –Viola explained him-. I just heard him yell today.

He calmed down, but she felt something terrible was about to happen. His eyes made of ice were almost on fire.

-You said you didn’t like hurting animals, right ? –he remembered-. But he looks like a man to you. Would you try hunting a man?

Viola didn’t seem to understand him.

-I’ll show you –Ramsay took his bow and placed an arrow-. It’s even better than killing an animal.

He shoot the prisoner’s knee and this one howled like a wolf in pain. Viola screamed in horror and went to his rescue while Ramsay stood there laughing.

-A-are…are you allright? –she asked the wounded man, trembling-. Here, let me help you…

But she didn’t know how. The arrow had gone through his knee and she didn’t have anything that could help with his wound-. We’ll go back to the castle and they will heal you

there…

-No! –Ramsay yelled-. The wildboar is mine! If he goes back, I’ll make sure they bathe him with lemons and salt!

-He is not a wildboar, Ramsay! –she defended the prisoner- He’s a human being!

-Just listen to him shrill! –her cousing laughed-. He is an animal…

-And you are a monster!

Ramsay prepared another arrow, not letting the girl opinions affect him.

-I’ll be merciful with him just for you –he said pointing his head with it-. I’ll take his life and he will not suffer more…

-Stop! –Viola shouted and she stood right infront the man-. That’s enough!

If another woman had stood between his arrow and his prey would have flayed her to death. But he knew he couldn’t do the same to her. Soon, Ramsay put his bow down.

-Allright! –he wasn’t happy at all-. Let’s go back to the castle, is that what you want? Move!

Even if he was a big heavy man, Viola didn’t let him go not even for a second. She didn’t trust Ramsay, not after what had happened.

She had never met someone so cold-blooded before. She knew about the Bolton traditions and she didn’t share them at all, but something told her Ramsay enjoyed taking those

traditions a little too far from what they were.

When the Grand Maester received them in his chambers he asked what made the man injured. Viola didn’t dare to tell him the truth and told him Ramsay had confounded him

with a wild boar in the woods. A peaceful land, a quiet people was what her uncle used to say.

-I see…-the Grand Maester didn’t fall for it-. He will recover soon, I’ve treated wounds like these before…

-Thank you, my lady –the wounded man said to her.

-It’s the least thing I could do –she said hoping he would be in good hands.

She went out the chamber, not standing the horrible vision of blood any longer.

Ramsay was waiting for her in the hall.

-So, how is he doing? –he asked her satisfied.

-Alive –she said-. Not thanks to you.

He was so different from Domeric she could barely believe it. Ramsay blocked her way and trapped her between his arms and the wall.

-But he is alive, right?

-Will he still be when he leaves that chamber? –Viola wanted to know-. Or will you try hunting him again?

Ramsay met her honey eyes that looked back at him. How lovely she looked when she was scared.

-He will live and he will die, like we all will –he said-. If he is still alive it’s because a better death awaits for him. And no, dear Viola, I won’t try hunting him again. I don’t think

he’ll be able to run, which is boring…

Viola got rid of him, passing under his arm. She wished to be alone and not having to see him ever again. If her father was still alive he would have cancelled the engagement. But

she was alone in that world and her uncle was pleased with his decision.

There was nothing she could do: she will be wedding that beast sooner or later.


	3. Reek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viola meets the prisoner of the dog cages and askes her uncle Roose for Reek to serve her, as a wedding gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I will be able to upload a chapter tomorrow. If not I might upload it this weekend :)

That night she didn’t went down for dinner. The unpleasant wild boar matter made her lose her appetite and she pretended not feeling well, so Viola had dinner alone in her

chambers. Roose worried and wondered what Ramsay had done that time.

-Did you enjoyed the walk with your fiancée, Ramsay?

–Lady Walda asked her stepson, to break the uncomfortable silence. Ramsay’s eyes glaced

-It will be a walk to remember ! –he assured her.

Lady Walda smiled at him, feeling happy for them. She knew how sad Viola had been after losing her father. It was nice to know that soon she would be wedded with such a nice

man, just like her. But what his son had just said was enough to confirm Roose that something bad had happened in the woods.

-What have you done? –he asked his son, without Walda noticing.

-What…?

-Have you started with your games already ? –Roose pressed Ramsay’s arm, hurting him. Soon Ramsay whipped his smile away-. You will not make Viola a part of them. You hear

me? You put a hand on her and I’ll cut it. I gave you the chance to feel like my son so you could have the honor to be proud as a Bolton. -I am proud to be a Bolton, father…-

Ramsay whispered. -Well don’t make me regret the day I raped your mother.

While they had dinner Viola went outside the castle searching for a bit of peace. She knew it was late, she knew it was dark and that the guards will speak,

but nothing could be worse than share a single moment with Ramsay before her wedding. The single thought of her wedding night gave her the shivers. She saw the dog cage

in the distance and wondered if the prisoner that they had torture would still be inside. Why didn’t anyone want to tell her about him ?

She approached the cage: no one was keeping an eye on it, the guards were probably having dinner or were bussy getting drunk. She needed to know it the prisoner was still

alive or if the dogs had torn him apart.

A disgusting smell of wet dog and fresh shit hit her nose with a blow. Then he saw him: between those enormous hounds a man that looked older than he really was, was trying

to sleep, trembling on the cold grown.

-Hello?

A pair of watery eyes glittered in the dark. They looked at her for a few seconds and then got lost behind the dogs. They started barking at her and she backed away from

the cage bars, but the frightened prisoner calmed them down and soon the dogs went back to sleep.

-I… I just wanted to know if you were safe…

How would anyone be safe in that pigsty?

The man muttered something Viola didn’t understood. At first she thought he wasn’t able to speak, but then she heard him say:

-Go… away…

Viola just stood there, staring at him without knowing if she should leave him alone or not. She didn’t wan to go back to the castle until she knew if he was hurt.

-Please, I’m not going to harm you, I swear! –she insisted-. I just want to talk to you.

 -No……….no…….. –the prisoner didn’t trust her.

-My name is Viola –she introduced herself thinking it would make things easier-. Who are you?

He crawled to one of the corners where he curled up and covered his ears begging:

-Go away ! Please, just leave !

She didn’t want to torture him any longer. Even if she wasn’t happy about leaving him alone in the middle of the night, Viola returned to the castle.

Suddenly, she had an idea. She changed her mind and went to the dining room where her family still was. Ramsay stared at her with a triumphant smile: she had come. Roose

was relieved to see she did.

-Viola, I hope you are doing better! – he told her-. Would you like join us?

-Yes I’m fine, uncle. Aunt Walda –she greeted the fat lady-, Ramsay…

-Viola –Ramsay greeted her back-. They told us you were sick.

-I felt a little dizzy, but I’m already well –she lied. Then she sat next to her uncle-. By the way, uncle Roose. There’s something that keeps bothering me, but I’m not sure if I

should tell you…

Ramsay glared at her. She wouldn’t darte to tell his father what had happened in the forest, but if she did it would be the last time she used that nice tongue of hers.

-I know we are family, but I’m afraid of what you might think of me, asking you for such favours when I haven’t been married yet to your son… 

Roose stared at Ramsay, thinking he might have an idea about what was making the girl feel so uncomfortable.

-Go on, child –he gave her permission to continue-. You may tell me whatever you wish.

Viola looked back at Ramsay. She knew he was worried that she would tell Roose about the wild boar prisoner, but it was another prisoner Viola was worried about.

-I already know what I’d like as a wedding gift –she said shyly-. I don’t have any servants or maids who can attend me. I’d be happy to have one strong enough to bring me wood

and light the chimney or prepare me a good bath. If its allright with you, I would like the prisoner you keep locked in the dog cage to help me.

Father and son exchanged a dingy look. Ramsay smiled and Viola felt intimidated by him.

-Then it’s me you might ask permission to -he told her-. You see, that prisioner you want is mine, and…

-He will serve you –Roose accepted in the name of his son, before Ramsay could finish what he was saying. And even if he didn’t like it, Ramsay had to agree for the moment,

although he was not willing to give his favourite toy away.

The next day Ramsay fetched the man Viola had rescued from the cage and made him bring up water to prepare a warm bath for his cousin.

-What are you waiting for, Reek? Come on! Fill the bathtub –he pushed him. Reek obeyed his master without even daring to look at the girl that stood in front of him-. That’s it!

Good Reek! Now, let me introduce you, this is my cousin and bride to be Viola. Isn’t she just lovely?

Reek nodded still not looking at her, until Ramsay took him by the chin and forced him to do it.

-Yes… yes, my lord. She is…

-You will serve her well, you hear me? One single mistake and I will cut you another finger…

-Please, my lord, there is no need…-Viola intervened-. Thank you for everything, you may now leave.

-Oh Reek is not going anywhere –Ramsay told her-. He is your servant now, remember? That means he will bathe you.

Viola’s eyes went wide open. He couldn’t bathe her, he was a man.

-Don’t worry –Ramsay enjoyed her confusion-. He won’t try anything weird, he is not even a real man. And even if he did try doing something funny he would pity the day he was

born. Although I’m sure he already does –he laughed-. Come on, Reek! Make me proud!

-I don’t need him to bathe me, I can take care of myself! –Viola started saying, but Ramsay had already left her alone with him.

Viola thought it had to be some sort of joke and that Ramsay was still there behind the doors to see her reaction. It was that or some cruel vengeance because he had rescued the

prisoner he called wild boar from being his next hunt. The man she was left with really reeked and she knew Ramsay called him that way as an insult for his bad smell. If Reek

had to bathe her he would also have to touch her with his stinky and dirty hands.

-Reek? Is that your real name? –she asked, although she knew there was no way someone would call their son Reek.

-Faithful Reek… Loyal Reek…-he said grabbing a sponge.

Soon she noticed that he wasn’t only frightened but that he had probably gone a bit cuckoo thanks to Ramsay’s methods.  

-Do you want me to call you like that? Or should I call you something else?

But Reek didn’t answer, looking somewhere beyond the walls Viola wasn’t able to reach. She undressed nervously filled with humiliation. It was the first time she undressed in

front of a stranger. And the worst of all was that Ramsay had allowed it. She went inside the bath. The water was just like she wanted it to be. Reek kneeled next to her,

submerged the sponge and gently placed behind her neck. As she felt wáter running down her spine, Reek begun scrubbing her in circles, as soft as he could. His smell was just

horrible, a mix between something rotten, vomit and shit. Oh how she wished to be the one who bathed him just to get rid of his smell!

-W-would you like to take a bath after me? –she asked him, hoping not to hurt his feelings.

Reek eyes lit, but his joy vanished son when he thought about his lord.

-No….Reek mustn’t…. -Why not? –the girl wanted to know. -I… -The water is just perfect and it would be a crime to waste it after I’m done.

-He…he wouldn’t let me…

Viola swallowed. Did Ramsay had really forbidden him to bathe?

-Well you are my servant now so, I give you permission

-No! –he panicked-. It’s a trap, he will hurt me…

Viola didn’t say anything else. Maybe to much compassion could get him into big trouble. When she turned back she realized he was missing some flesh and fingers. His eyes

were filled with terror and desperation.

-Allright, allright.. I won’t force you to do it if you don’t want to –she promised.

Then she guarded silence. She wanted to know if Ramsay was the cause he was missing his fingers, but he probably was, since she had heard him threating the por man.

Reek submerged the sponge once again and founded Viola’s tights. At first she resisted, not pleased with him touching her. She had never been touched there before and looked

at him scared. But Reek wasn’t looking at her, instead he just observed the water while the sponge ascended right up her tights, stopping right on her groin. Viola was paralyzed

and breathed with difficulty. Then Reek went on his way and the sponge climbed slowly to her belly.

-Please, I’ll do it… -she begged him to stop.

But he continued cleaning her as the sponge got trapped between her perfect round breasts. The water descended over her body as

if a waterfall and then, for the first time, Reek took a look at her and he saw her nipples getting hard as he pressed the sponge on them.

-Please, let me do it…-Viola repeated almost crying.

She didnt want him to keep touching her. Ramsay remembered Ramsay’s orders and grabbed the sponge with strength. He

had to do a good job, otherwise he would get punished. Viola tried to get out the tub but Reek prevented her from doing it. Tears started running from her eyes. She didn’t want

to hurt him and she was aware he was just following Ramsay’s orders. But now he was serving her, her uncle had promise he would serve her.

-Please…Please leave me…

Reek looked into her eyes. When he noticed she was crying he remained motionless, worried about what Ramsay would say when he knew he had made his lady cry. The sponge

fell into the water and Reek backed away, terrified. Then viola recovered the sponge and continued with her bath. She had never felt so filthy before. When she had finished, Reek

took a towell and wrapped her inside, preventing her from the cold.

-Thank you –said Viola, not even daring to look at his face. She dried her tears and got dressed even with Reek still in the room-. You may leave now.. Tell Ram…Tell my lord that

from now on you will be sleeping in the castle. I can’t waste my time going outside everytime I want a bath…

Reek trembled. “It’s a trap” he repeated over and over in his head. But he wouldn’t dare to ask Ramsay for such a thing. On the other hand, if he didn’t and Ramsay knew that he

had disobeyed his lady, he would be tortured as well.

-My lady –he whispered, and then he left.

The rest of the day passed by in tranquility. Viola went back near the woods, but she didn’t want to go inside again. Maybe Ramsay was

already there and she didn’t feel like being alone with him again. After her walk she went to visit the prisoner Ramsay shoot, who was still recovering inside the Grand Maester’s

chambers.

-How is that wound going? –she asked him.

-My lady ! –the prisoner was surprised to see her again-. It’s getting well fast, thanks for asking. You are the only person that actually cared for me since I arrived to the

Dreadfort. Who are you?

-Forgive me –Viola felt ashame when she realized she hadn’t introduce herself before-. I’m Viola Bolton, daughter of Abelfare Bolton, the brother of lord Roose and lord

Ramsay’s fiancée.

Suddenly the prisoner's face went pale.

-Are you really a Bolton? –he couldn’t believe she was. The Boltons were sick and sadistic bastards and that girl seemed like an angel-. Is that so? But I’ve never seen you around

before!

Viola remembered what Ramsay had told him about that man that hated their House and that had insulted her family.

-I lived at The Twins, serving Lord Frey’s daughters. My father was a vassal of his, but now he isn’t alive anymore it is my duty to marry Ramsay –she explained sadly-. Please tell

me, why does he hate you so much?

The prisoner sighed.

 -My mother –he said- was not from the Dreadfort. She was a foreign. When she arrived to the North she didn’t have money to take care of me and my brothers and in the

beginning in order to survive she had to steal fruit and bread from the market for us to eat. That was before my brother Mayr opened a fish market. Eventually lord Bolton 

discovered who my mother was, a bandit searched by the Seven Kingdoms. They invaded our home one night. I distracted them so my family could escape but then…they took

me prisoner. Lord Bolton tortured me so I would tell him where my mother was but I refused to accuse her and… I spat at your uncles face. I’ve been captive since then. Viola

felt sorry for him.

Stealing was a crime, she knew that, but when someone had to steal in order to save their family… should they be punished so hard?

-Your family would be proud of you –she told him-. Thanks to your courage they saved their lifes. I will try to speak with my uncle to save yours and then you’ll be free to go

wherever you wish or reunite with them.

-No, please, I wouldn’t want to cause you any trouble… -the prisoner couldn’t believe what he heard- But you saved my life, please let me serve you.

-You won’t be causing me any trouble, I can assure you –Viola smiled-. I’m his niece after all and he appreciates me. What is your name? I still haven’t ask you…

-Kurt, my name is Kurt –he tried to bow, but his knee stopped him from doing it-. At your service, my lady.

-Then Kurt, I ask you to be patient and wait until I find a moment to plead my uncle for your freedom.

Kurt didn’t find enough words to thank her. And then, just for once in his life, he felt safe at the Dreadfort.


	4. Wedding night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay and VIola get married but Viola doesn't have a clue of what her husband has prepared for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, it's been impossible to me to upload as I said I would do since I've been on vacation. But now I'm back ^_^

From the moment they exchanged their wedding vows the bells had been ringing, and they rang all day until sunset. Everyone celebrated and a great banquet was given in honor of the couple, and the guests even danced to cheerful melodies, but the newlyweds barely exchanged a word. Ramsay was more interested in humiliating Reek constantly of their guests or talking with his men about the latest news of the war. Viola had never felt so alone in her life, not even when she lived in The Twins and her father had been gone for months. She took a look to her uncle Roose and her aunt Walda, hoping they would rescue her from the solitude she felt next to her husband. But everyone was too bussy celebrating and even if they paid her attention for a few minutes she knew everyone expected her to be with Ramsay.

Reek awaited for the leftovers next to the table, but the dogs were the ones Ramsay gave them too and then Reek could have what they didn’t want anymore. Viola found it disgusting and felt terrible for him. Trying not to be caught she took a piece of duck with honey and she offered it to Reek under the table. However, he didn’t dare to take it from her, thinking he would be in trouble if he did. Ramsay turned around and surprised Viola trying to feed Reek, but when he saw his creature only staring at it af it it was the last piece of duck he would see, Ramsay laughed loudly and then kicked him.

-My lady is offering you dinner, Reek. How can you refuse it without thanking her? It’s disrespectful!

-S-Sorry lady Bolton –Reek apologized-. No, thanks…

-No thanks? –Ramsay kicked him again-. No thanks? Is that how you thank her hospitality?

-Please! –Viola begged him to stop, but the choir of laughs from Ramsay’s men drowned her voice and there wasn’t much she could do. She thought about the only thing that could maybe distract him. She approached Ramsay and whispered into his ear-: Please forgive me, my lord, but I’m starting to feel tired. Do you consent that we retire already? Ramsay’s face changed and his lips drew a pleasurable smile. Trying a new toy would be more fun than torturing Reek, although he gave him a last kick.

-My dear guests, father, mother –he started to announce-. It has been a wonderful evening but my lovely wife and I have something more important to do. Off we go! Say goodbye, Viola !

Viola said goodbye in silence and a mound of people accompanied them to their chamber. Reek followed Ramsay, trying to stay as close as possible to him. The chamber’s doors

were wide open and the girl went inside taking a look at everything that surrounded her. There were lighted candles perfumed with honeysuckle and orange blossom and a big bed of red soft sheets.

Viola trembled when she thought what would happen when she would get inside that bed, but she panicked when she heard Ramsay saying: -No, Reek, you’ll stay. And then the doors were shut. Ramsay lied in the bed, enjoying Viola’s confusion and fear.

-My dear wife, would you mind getting rid of that dress already? No? Reek, undress her.

-B-but…-Viola didn’t know how to react. It couldn’t be happening.

Reek approached trembling and started lifting her dress, gently. Viola felt his breath getting all the way up her legs. Then Reek tried to untie her laces, but since he was missing fingers it wasn’t an easy task for him. Ramsay rolled his eyes.

-The red comet will fall and kill us all by the time you are done! Here, use the knife. But be careful not to cut her, I don’t want her to bleed in my wedding night.

-Please Ramsay… –Viola tried struggled with Reek while he tried to uncover her.

Finally he managed to cut the fabric setting free a pair of round soft breasts and leaving her naked in front of the two men. Viola gasped ashamed and covered herself. Ramsay stared at her hungry for lust. Then he ordered Reek to push her to the bed and he went on top of her, grabbing her wrists as if he had chained her. He caressed her pale neck with the tip of his nose enjoying her perfume and then he sticked out a moist tongue that went over it up and down. She felt a first bite over it and then a second one under the chin. Ramsay’s lips attempted to find hers but Viola moved her face away. She wasn’t willing to spend her wedding night like that. She knew lying with Ramsay wouldn’t be pleasant but doing it with the pestilential servant next to them was just too much for her.

-Stop it ! –she yelled-. That's enough already!

Ramsay covered her mouth while he still pressed her against the bed.

-Now you will be a good and obedient girl, do you understand? Are you going to yell again? No you won’t, right? -Viola shook her head and sobbed under his hand.-Good girl.

Reek come join us. I’m sure that you already took advantage of her tits while you bathed her. Now I’ll give you the honor of tasting them first. I want you to bite them. Viola closed her eyes, her tears ran down her cheeks.

 _“If Domeric was still alive!”_ –she told herself-. _“If father was still here, if uncle Roose knew…”_

When Reek crawled next to her body, she knew no one would rescue her. She felt him shivering, caressing her gently.

-I said bite her! –Ramsay ordered impatient. Reek obeyed and Viola cried but not because of the pain, it was the humiliation and Reek’s total summision that made her feel vulnerable and completely alone. -Harder ! –Ramsay wanted to see her squirm under them. He took Reek’s head and shook it around her forcing him to do it. 

Soon Viola broke the promise she made to her husband and screamed loudly.

-Ramsay, let me go! Please let me go! Ramsay hit her face so hard that suddenly she stopped crying.

Then she made her turn around and went inside her without a single sign of kindess. Viola gripped the sheets and bited the pillow trying not to scream this time and awake Ramsay’s wrath once again. She prayed to the old gods and the new wishing that they would help her to go through everything her husband did to her and that he would finish already.

-Why so shy Reek? –he asked him once he was satisfied.

He had been staring at Viola in silence all the time and even if he knew that what he was doing was wrong he still did whatever Ramsay ordered him. He was too afraid to disobey him.

-M-my lord?

-You may prepare her for me –he said. Reek didn’t understand what he meant.

-I… my lord, I don’t have…

-With your mouth. And you better be quick about it. If you don’t get her wet, I will cut off your tongue and nail it to the wall. Would you like that my love? –he put a string of hair behind Viola’s ear-. Would that be a nice wedding gift to you?

Viola shuddered and didn’t say a word. Everything was repulsive to her, the way Ramsay treated her, the way Reek touched her body instead of refusing to obey his master. She had been left alone between two wolves. Ramsay hold her legs and spread them open for Reek to lick between them. He went down and Viola felt his cold moist mouth against her. And the smell… the smell was awful, but nothing compared to the way they were treating her.

-Hit her –Ramsay ordered to his creature, enjoying Viola’s fear. Reek spanked her and Viola felt his hand burn in her skin.

“ _Uncle Roose will kill you both”_ –She tried to convince herself-. _“He will kill Reek first when I tell him what you made him do”_

But she wouldn’t dare to talk about what happened that night to anyone, not even with her uncle. She felt too ashamed to confess what they had been doing that night with her.

-Do it again –Ramsay said with a voice as cold as ice. Reek spanked her harder since he knew that was exactly what Ramsay expected him to do.

-Please I beg you! –Viola looked up at Ramsay-. I’ll be good, I promise! But please don’t harm me!

-Shut up ! –Ramsay hit her face, but that didn’t made the girl to look down. She went quiet but stared at his cold eyes that didn’t melt for anything. -And don’t you dare to look at me –Ramsay pushed her face down-. Ah, sweet Viola, I think you don’t understand how this works. I’m the one who gives the orders and you are the one who simply abides them. Just like our dear friend Reek, isn’t that right?

Reek was too busy licking her and didn’t pay attention to his master’s question. Ramsay punched him in the face, furious.

-What’s wrong Reek? Are you enjoying her taste so much that you forgot to respect me? Does she make your dick go hard? -Reek muttered something Viola didn’t understand

but it sounded like a prayer. -Come on, I give you permission to fuck her –Ramsay continued-. Come on, Reek, take your pants off and fuck my wife. Viola trembled trying to close her legs.

She didn’t want Reek inside of her. She didn’t want anyone to take her, not even Ramsay. Reek whined and he followed his orders getting rid of his clothes slowly. Then Viola understood that she would never fell him inside and that it was just one of Ramsay’s sick games that he was playing on him. There was nothing down there, only an inch of meat with no sex defined.

-What’s wrong Reek? Howcome you aren’t hard yet? I said fuck her! –Ramsay hit him again.

-Stop it! –Viola dared to say. Even if Reek had raped her she couldn’t feel but sorry for the way Ramsay treated him. She knew, when Reek’s tears appeared in his eyes, that he didn’t mean to harm her but he was too afraid of Ramsay.

-Pay attention, Reek. I’ll show you how it must be done. Don’t go too nostalgic about it…

Viola prepared herself to suffer as she had never suffered before. She closed her eyes thinking it was Domeric who grabbed her and rode her, sliding in and out reputedly until they both became one.

-Who do you belong to? –Ramsay pulled her neck back, taking her by the hair.

-O-only to you, my lord –Viola let the words flow although she didn’t mean anything she said.

" _Domeric, Domeric would kill you…"_

-I don’t want you to scream –Ramsay went serious-. I don’t want you to cry. I just want you to behave.

-Y-yes my lord –she promised- I will behave…

Their three bodies spent hours together over the red sheets that started stinking of sweat, sex and Reek’s horrible smell. Viola felt like throwing up but she controlled herself. It would only complicate things if she dared to vomit in Ramsay’s face, although maybe if she did it on Reek’s her husband would find it amusing.

-I’d love to see my men faces if they entered the room right now and saw you lying there all naked and wet for them –he moaned into Viola’s ear-. Do you want me to call them?

It was a trap, Viola was sure of it. Ramsay would do whatever he pleased. She could take advantage of it, perhaps if a few guards entered and saw her they would tell Lord Bolton about what his son was doing to her.

-I just want to please you, my lord –she replied, avoiding his eyes.

Ramsay smiled and caressed her hips, being gentle with her for the first time. Reek took care about everything that was behind her.

-Good –he said-. But it won’t be today. Maybe tomorrow. Viola nodded. She prayed again to every god she had heard about, hopping Ramsay would kill her before there was a tomorrow.


End file.
